Paper Rock lee and the 7 crystal stars
by Crossover Ace
Summary: Rock Lee is turned to paper with Neji when Mario, Luigi, and Peach are taken. Neji goes off on his own journey while Lee travels searching to close the door. He even makes new pals too! Naruto parody of Paper Mario the Thousand Year door. Slight NejiTen


**A/N: I am so sorry. But I must put these awesome things together. Naruto, and Rock Lee, and Mario are my like, favorite things ever! Especially Paper Mario the thousand year door, how do you not love that game!? It kicked so much butt.**

**COPYRIGHTS: Go to Masashi Kishimoto for inventing the awesome Naruto, and Nintendo for inventing the awesome Mario!**

* * *

Lee and Neji were watching TV, well, Neji was. Gai told Lee real youthful ninja don't watch TV. That's when a winged turtle flew through the window.

"Oh man, I gotta find them! I HAVE to find them!" The turtle freaked. Lee and Neji grabbed the turtle and Neji smacked it. "Ouch. Hey! You two are the ones I'm supposed to find! Yes! The ones Mario and Luigi told me to find!" The two let him go.

"Explain your self Turtle!" The turtle fixed his goggles.

"Well, Mario and Luigi, they're bothers see, They were kidnapped by People! And Mario wanted princess peach to know so she can get his old friends together to save him! Well, Luigi needs someone to go on a mission to save some Princess. Anyways, They left me a note saying to retrieve the two strongest people he could think of finding! And they heard of you, so…will you help them?" Lee and Neji looked to each other.

"Lee, I'll go find this Princess. It'll probably be harder. Just take the simple mission."

"No! I can handle the harder mission!"

"Lee! Just go tell princess Peach. Then, you can find me." Lee sulked and Neji rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Rock Lee! I have heard about you! Here, these are the letters. One from Mario and one from Princess Peach." The turtle handed Lee and Neji Letters. Lee opened the one from Mario.

_Dear Lee or Neji, Please find princess Peach! She gave me a map included in her letter, but before I was taken I wrote a letter to our friend. Please! Tell the Princess about me!...and when you do, tell her Hello for me! Mario_

"Wow, neat." Lee mumbled. Neji stuffed the letters in his pocket and Stared at the turtle. Lee looked to the turtle as well.

"Here! I have these outfits." He handed the two the outfits. They went into the back room and changed. Lee came out wearing overalls that ended at the knee, brown boots, his bandages, a red t-shirt, and The signature red Mario cap. Neji slumped as he came out, wearing the same thing, only in Luigi green. Lee saw this and was pissed.

"Hey! I want Green! Why did you Give Neji green!?" Lee yelled.

"Yeah! Why did you give Neji Green!? Neji hates Green!...Neji should also stop talking in third person." Lee laughed and the turtle handed them two very old hammers.

"Just incase. Plus you can always just kick their butt." The turtle then threw a coin up in the air and the room turned purple and spun. Neji and Lee began to feel sick. Soon, they turned flat. Flat as Paper. And then became shorter, and then chibi. They were now paper chibis. The turtle laughed. "Obviously you're not used to dimensional transporting and becoming paper now are you?" They shook their heads. They've never been paper before. The next thing they knew, they landed with a thud on a dock.

"Well, here we go. Lee, you take the blue boat on the right. Neji, take the green one on the left." The boys shook hands and went on to their separate boats.

* * *

"Hey! Guy! Yes Sleepy guy! We reached Rougeport! Why you would want to go to this run down crime infested town I'll never know!" Lee itched his eyes. And looked off the deck. He passed out and saw the town. He sighed when it reminded him of the bad parts of Konaha. When the boats docked he stepped off. He looked around the port where the princess was supposed to meet him. But nothing, he did happen to see a pink goomba girl being harassed by a dude in a purple devil costume. He ran over to see if he could help…and if she was the princess. All he knew was that she's pink.

"Alright little lady, tell me what you know about the crystal stars!" Lee cocked his head as he stood behind the girl. She was about the same size as Chibi Lee, maybe a bit shorter. She had a helmet on and blonde hair. She noticed him and stood behind him.

"Hey! I won't tell you jack buddy! Cause I got big brows here! You'll help me like a nice guy right?" She batted her large eye lashes at him. Lee blushed and turned back to the man.

"I-I won't let you hurt her!" Lee shouted. He gritted his teeth and charged the guy. Then kicked him where most guys do not want to be kicked.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Lee shrunk down.

"Ok, that plan was a failure. I'll try the hammer!" He pulled the hammer from his belt and smacked the guy in the head hard with it.

"Oww! Hey! Alright, X-NAUTS! FALL IN!" A ton of X-Nauts piled around the Rougeport port. He felt the young Goomba girl nudge his back.

"Come on! While he's not paying attention! Let's go to the town square!" She pushed him through the crowd and up a flight of stairs. _This guy looks like a cross between Mario and that Cartoon Character Rock Lee. _She thought. When they were out of there, he heard dude shout out.

"What the!? WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They sat under a gallows, yes I said gallows. And breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, That was fun." She said sarcastically. "Well, I'm Goombella. And you are?"

"Rock Lee."

"Yeah, no. Rock Lee is a cartoon character, you're just a Mario/Rock lee cosplayer."

"No I am not! I even have my head band!" He pulled out his headband and she gasped.

"B-But they don't even sell fake ones! You're real!"

"Yes, yes I am." Lee said now feeling proud. Goombella flicked the hair from her face.

"Well, thanks for saving me Lee." She gave him a kiss on the lips and he did a back flip.

"WAHOO! THE POWER OF YOUTH WORKED IN MY FAVOR! I GOT MY FIRST KISS!" She sighed, he _was_ the real Rock lee.

"So Lee, what are you doing here instead of Konaha?" She asked. Lee settled back down and sat next to her under the gallows again. In the background two different gangs in the town were having an all out fight.

"Well, I am here to find Princess Peach. Mario told me to find her! He was captured, and he wants me to tell the princess!"

"Oh really? What makes you think she's here?"

"This letter! And the map that was in it!" he handed her the map and she gasped.

"Oh, my, gosh! This is it! I have to show this to professor Frankly! This may be the map to the legendary treasure!" She pushed Lee forward to Professor Frankly's.

**First chapter is done! What do you think? I know, Neji should have been Mario. But I love Lee too much, I mean, Lee's better for playing the role of Naruto. And some things maybe the same, but not everything. PLEASE REVIEW! ;3**


End file.
